


Guilty Pleasure

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [143]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Darcy's Embarrassing Collection of Hulk Pajamas, Death Threats, Established Relationship, F/F, Footie Pajamas, Kitten Videos, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Relaxing, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Gamora and Darcy each have their guilty pleasures to help them relax after a hard day.





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleph (Immatrael)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immatrael/gifts).



> Aleph (Immatrael) prompted Kitten videos, Footie pyjamas, Death threats.

Gamora entered her quarters with a growl.

"Have a good day at work, babe?" Darcy called. 

"The usual," Gamora growled back.

"Same," Darcy replied. 

Gamora glanced into the living room to find her girlfriend curled up on the couch wearing her Hulk footie pajamas, a tablet in her hands. And from the way Darcy was grinning, Gamora guessed one of her go-to kitten videos was paused on it.

"I only had to issue  _ one _ death threat today," Darcy reported.

"So not an ice cream-worthy day?" Gamora asked. 

Darcy shrugged. "Maybe later."

"Let me shower and I'll join you," Gamora said.

The shower helped; Gamora felt some of the day’s stresses lift the longer she was home.

Darcy may have had her pajamas and her kitten videos (and her ice cream), but Gamora considered an annoying day at work completely worth it the second she sat down next to her girlfriend on the couch. 

Darcy was  _ her  _ guilty pleasure. 

And Gamora wouldn't have had it any different.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172496126023/guilty-pleasure)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
